


eye of the spirits

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Salem Spoilers, part 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: It's not this Servant's state of undress that is making Roman sweat.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Queen of Sheba | Caster
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: FTTN's Favorites





	eye of the spirits

Despite the knowing grins the rest of the Chaldea techs are giving Roman, it’s not the newest Caster’s state of undress that’s making him sweat.

After all, he knows perfectly well that those clothes are suitable for a journey in the desert. He kept himself from gawking the first time he saw the Queen of Sheba, and he can keep himself from gawking now… about the clothes, at least.

It’s just that having one of his wives walk through the doors of the command center was not exactly how he expected to start his day.

Don’t panic, Roman. David didn’t recognize him in the slightest, and they share blood. To the queen, he should be an unremarkable staff member and nothing more-

Her eyes widen and her ears straighten up. “Y-Your Majesty?”

As the rest of Chaldea’s staff stares in confusion, Roman rubs the back of his neck. “S-Sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else-”

“I have the Eye of the Spirits! Your disguise can’t fool me!” Her tail starts to wiggle, nearly vibrating in excitement. “King Solomon, it’s been so long…!”

“Please - please stop bowing…”

He should have known from the start that she would recognize him. After all, she’s the only ruler who could ever match him in wisdom.

Really, he’s lucky she didn’t decide to tackle hug him.


End file.
